


Charles’ Play

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle - Shirley Jackson
Genre: F/M, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Charles loves playing with you
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 14





	Charles’ Play

You knew you were in trouble the moment you saw the vibrating plug in Charles’s hand. The smirk on his face told you that you were in for a long night. But you also knew that you’d love every minute of it.

Charles fingered you slowly- and dare you say lovingly- before putting the plug inside you. As you got up and fixed your skirt, you felt the plug shift inside. The feeling of fullness almost made you moan. And then the moan you were holding back escaped when vibrations went through you via the plug.

“Good girl,” Charles praised you. “I don’t want you holding back, even while we’re in public. I’ll turn that plug on and off randomly, when you least expect it, darling. Do you have your nipple clamps on?”

You nodded, making Charles grin mischievously. He rubbed a thumb against one of your nipples, feeling the clamp and making the nipple even harder. Instinctively, you pushed against him, arching your back. Charles pulled on the chain between your nipples through your shirt, making you go forward. 

“Are you turned on, darling? Does the thought of playing with our toys in public make you horny? Are you my little slut?”

Again you nodded, a shiver of pleasure running through you. “Yes, sir. Just being with you turns me on, but the toys only add to the experience.”

Once more, Charles praised you. “My good, sweet darling. Now let’s go meet your parents.”


End file.
